War es denn ein Spiel
by Eskaria
Summary: Tja, was schreib ich hier. Kouga macht sich so seine Gedanken über seine Beziehung zu Kagome. Ist ein bisserl traurig! One-shot! COMPLETED!
1. War es denn ein Spiel?

Hallöchen alle zusammen! Heute mal zur Abwechslung etwas ganz anderes von mir! Ein One-shot! Ist ein bisserl traurig! Über Kommis würd ich mich wie immer freuen!

War es nicht ein Spiel? Es war doch nicht Ernst?

Ich liege hier, den Blick gen Himmel gewandt. Ich sehe die weißen Wolken, die über das Azur dahin wandern. Es sind nur einige wenige. Ja, eigentlich ist es ein schöner Tag. Die Sonne strahlt. Leicht glaube ich ihre Wärme auf meiner Haut zu spüren, allerdings kann ich es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Meine Finger sind kalt. In den Fingerspitzen hatte es angefangen, gerade so wie wenn man im Winter ohne passende Bekleidung herumläuft. Ja, der Winter! Gern wäre ich einmal mit dir Hand in Hand durch den Schnee gewandert, hätte herumgealbert, mit Schnee geworfen, nur um dann meine Lippen auf deine lachenden zu pressen. Es wäre sicher ein schönes Gefühl gewesen. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ich das nie erfahren werde. Du gehörst nicht zu mir! Dein Herz gehört ihm, hat immer schon ihm gehört. Endlich habe auch ich es eingesehen.

Der Lärm rund um mich ist endlich verstummt. Ich löse den Blick nicht vom Himmel, auch dann nicht, als ich höre, dass sich mir jemand nähert. Nein, ich bin zu müde. Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als endlich schlafen zu können. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen schließe ich die Augen. Nur kurz will ich mich ausruhen, neue Kraft schöpfen. Es ist sicher nicht so schlimm. Nein, nichts kann so schlimm sein wie mein verwundetes Herz.

Ja, ich liebte dich. Doch du hast mich nicht weiter beachtet. Ich konnte um dich werben, mich um dich sorgen, ER war alles für dich, das zählte. Du hast mich nie ernst genommen, selbst dann nicht, als ich vor allen verkündetet, dass ich dich liebte. Auch wenn man es mir nicht ansah, war es doch eine große Überwindung für mich. Du hast mich nicht abgewiesen, nein, damit hätte ich umgehen können. Aber nein, du hast mich behandelt wie ein kleines Kind, das nicht weiß, was es redet, das nicht weiß, was es will. Das hat vielleicht am meisten geschmerzt! Nicht für voll genommen zu werden. Ich nahm mir vor, dich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Doch als ich dich das erste Mal mit ihm sah, starb meine Hoffnung. Nur halbherzig habe ich auch weiterhin versucht, dein Herz zu gewinnen. Doch er zeigte mehr Gefühl, wenn wir uns begegneten, als du – er wenigstens zeigte seine Wut und seinen Zorn. Du zeigtest gar nichts. Und doch – ich konnte dich nicht vergessen, nicht aus meinem Herzen streichen. Jedes Mal versuchte ich dir fernzubleiben, wenn wir euch nahe kamen, doch nur selten gelang es mir. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, gelang es mir nie.

Es war als würde ich mir selbst ins Fleisch schneiden. Ich wusste, dass wenn du da warst, dass er auch nicht weit war und dass du ihn wieder mit diesem Blick ansehen würdest. Ja, dieser Blick – nur einmal wollte ich von dir so betrachtet werden, wie er. Er wusste ja nicht, was er hatte. Oder wollte er es nicht wissen?

Mittlerweile habt ihr zusammengefunden. Das glaube ich wenigstens. Und ich freue mich für dich, ja, auch wenn du es nicht glaubst – ich freue mich für dich.

Ich spüre, wie jemand neben mir zu Boden gleitet. Einen Moment überlege ich, ob ich die Augen öffnen sollte, lasse es dann aber doch bleiben. Ich braucht nicht zu sehen, wer es ist, ich habe die Person schon lange an ihrem Geruch erkannt – diesem einzigartigen Geruch, den ich bevor wir uns begegnet sind noch nie wahrgenommen habe, und auch danach nie wieder. Nie wieder, außer wenn du in der Nähe warst. Ich atme tief ein. Ein letztes Mal will ich diesen Geruch in mir aufnehmen. Ja, wir werden uns trennen. Nicht länger werde ich um deine Liebe kämpfen – ein vergebener Kampf, wie ich nun endlich eingesehen habe. Ja, auch so ein Sturkopf wie ich erkennt irgendwann, dass er verloren hat. Allerdings ist es bei mir schon zu spät.

Ich frage mich, ob die Wolken über mir immer noch dahin ziehen. Langsam und mühsam öffne ich die Augen wieder. Die Müdigkeit, die sich über mich gelegt hat, ist noch größer geworden. Jede Bewegung bedeutet eine enorme körperliche Anstrengung. Doch es gelingt mir. Ich sehe hoch, doch ich sehe nicht den Himmel. Nein, ich sehe dein Gesicht, ganz nah vor mir. Tränen rollen über deine Wangen. Gern hätte ich eine Hand gehoben und sie weg gestrichen, doch nach zwei fruchtlosen Versuchen lasse ich es. Stattdessen lächle ich dich an – beruhigend. Wenigstens versuche ich es. Deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen gelingt es mir nicht so recht, denn noch mehr Tränen gleiten über deine Wangen. Eine Hand hast du zum Mund erhoben, die andere schwebt über meiner Brust. Das Entsetzen in deinen Augen bestätigt meine Vermutung, dass du es nicht einmal bemerkt hast.

Deine Augen, dein ganzes Bewusstsein war wie üblich auf ihn geheftet gewesen. Du bist auf ihn zugelaufen, hattest seinen Namen auf den Lippen und hast den Dämon, der dir in den Rücken fallen wollte, nicht gesehen. Du nicht – ich dafür aber umso deutlicher. Ich hatte keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Es blieben nur Sekunden und ich folgte dem Ruf meines Herzens. Ich sprang, spürte wie meine Füße sich von dem festen Erdboden lösten, wie ich kurz durch die Luft glitt und wie sich dann dieser Schmerz in meine Brust bohrte. Es war als müsste ich sofort und augenblicklich sterben. Es brannte, Wellen des Schmerzes rauschten durch meinen Körper. Der Schmerz, als ich wieder auf dem Boden aufschlug, war nichts im Vergleich. Ich glaube, ich habe kurz das Bewusstsein verloren. Als ich das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, hatte sich der Kampf verlagert. Ich hörte Inu Yasha brüllen, hörte deine Stimme, aber es klang weit entfernt, wie durch Watte. Ich wollte mich aufrichten, schaffte es aber nicht. Stattdessen kam der Schmerz wieder. Also blieb ich liegen. Spürte wie die Wärme meinen Körper verließ, wie sich eine angenehme Mattigkeit in mir ausbreitete. Ich dachte daran, dass ich immer schon eine gewisse Angst vor dem Sterben gehabt hatte. Nun kommt mir das alles lächerlich vor. Ich habe mich noch nie so ruhig gefühlt.

„He, lausiger Wolf! Steh auf! Genug gefaulenzt! Hast dich ja ganz schön gedrückt!"

Inu Yashas maulende Stimme erreicht mich. Ich muss noch mehr lächeln. Er hat es also auch nicht gemerkt?

Kurz kneife ich die Augen zusammen, da vor mir alles zu verschwimmen beginnt. Doch auch das bringt keine wirkliche Besserung. Na ja, ist jetzt wohl auch egal, oder? Ich sehe, wie sich Inu Yasha über dir in mein Blickfeld schiebt, das Gesicht wie gewohnt vorwurfsvoll, abwertend.

„Was…?"

Obwohl ich nicht mehr klar sehen kann, erkenne ich, wie er überrascht die Stirn runzelt und auf meine Brust starrt. Dann starrt er dich an, als suche er eine Antwort in deinem Gesicht. Ich brauche nicht zu sehen, wie du den Kopf schüttelst um zu wissen, dass es für mich dieses Mal keine Rettung mehr gibt. Das wusste ich schon, als ich mich aufzurichten versuchte. Vielleicht, ja vielleicht wäre es noch nicht zu spät gewesen, wenn ich sofort versorgt worden wäre. Ich hätte nur rufen zu brauchen. Warum habe ich es nicht getan? Das ist eine Frage auf die selbst ich keine Antwort weiß. Der Himmel hatte mich fasziniert, ich war müde, ich wollte nicht.

Inzwischen spüre ich meinen Körper nicht mehr. Alles ist kalt, taub und tot…selbst das Brennen in der Wunde hat aufgehört. Einen Moment überlege ich, ob ich Inu Yasha anbieten soll, dass er sich die geliebten Splitter gleich nehmen kann, da ich meine Beine ohnehin nicht mehr spüre. Aber ich lasse es dann doch. Lieber höre ich, wie er flucht und schimpft. Ich wäre ein Idiot, ein Nichtsnutz. Wie könne man nur so blöd sein und sich von einem lausigen Dämonen verletzen lassen?

Ja, diese Worte freuen mich. Sie zeigen mir, dass er mich doch mochte. Ich mochte ihn auch, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich hab ihn gern geärgert, aber ich mochte ihn.

„Inu…"

Zu sprechen ist anstrengend. Aber Inu Yasha scheint verstanden zu haben, denn er neigt sich weiter zu meinem Gesicht herab. In seinen Augen lese ich Schmerz und Sorge und ich versuche ihn beruhigend anzulächeln. Es gelingt mir aber noch weniger als bei Kagome.

„Versprich mir, dass du gut auf sie aufpasst: auf Kagome und auf die Splitter! Und…und sag ihr, dass ich sie liebe!"

Halb erwarte ich schon, dass er wieder zu fluchen und maulen anfängt, aber nichts dergleichen geschieht. Ich lächle zufrieden, richte meinen Blick wieder auf den Himmel über mir. Ich kann kaum mehr etwas erkennen, nur verwischtes Blau und Weiß. Ich spüre, wie mich jemand an den Schultern nimmt, sanft hochhebt und dann wieder sinken lässt. Dein Gesicht taucht wieder über mir auf und ich weiß, dass mein Kopf in deinem Schoß ruht. Nein, es war kein Spiel, ich liebte dich wirklich. Plötzlich wird alles um mich herum schwarz und düster. Aber ich fürchte mich nicht! Im Tode durfte ich dir nahe sein, das war alles was ich wollte. Ich höre noch dein geflüstertes ‚Kouga-kun', dann ist nichts mehr!


	2. Es war kein Spiel

Hallöchen Leutz!!! So, gleich zu Beginn: ICH WARS NICHT! *gg* Hi Yasha, meine treue Lektorin, war, wie es schien nicht sehr erbaut von Kougas Tod!! Auf jeden Fall hat sie eine Fortsetzung geschrieben und mir geschickt. Ich will euch das jetzt natürlich nicht vorenthalten! Also bitte: Die Fortsetzung von War es denn ein Spiel von HI Yasha!!!!

Ach, Kari-chan, das kannst du doch nicht tun? Einfach deinen geliebten Kouga-kun so mir nichts, dir nichts sterben zu lassen? Nein, das kann nicht zulassen…und so musste ich die Tasten hauen und alles versuchen, um ihn zu retten. Außerdem hat Kagome auch noch einiges zu sagen…

Ich schaue auf deinen leblosen Körper hinunter, dein Kopf liegt in meinen Schoß gebettet. Du liegst da, so still, so schwer, deine Lebhaftigkeit ist vollständig von dir gewichen wie auch die Farbe aus deiner Haut, die sonst so sonnengebräunt ist und nun erschreckenden blass aussieht. Ich blicke in dein Gesicht, deine geschlossenen Lider verbergen deine schönen, eisblauen Augen. Ob ich sie nie mehr sehen soll?  Ob du noch hörst, wie ich deinen Namen rufe?

Es kann nicht sein dass du hier sterben sollst. Und ich bin daran schuld. Ich hatte wieder nicht aufgepasst, hatte nur Augen für Inu Yasha, der mir entgegen gelaufen kam und ich mir seine seltsamen Warnungen nicht erklären konnte, bis du plötzlich über meinen Kopf sprangst, dem Dämon entgegen , der still hinter mir gelauert hatte und mich töten wollte. Wie immer hast du dein Leben eingesetzt um meines zu schützen, doch diesmal trafst du auf einen entsetzlichen Gegner. 

Ich schaue auf deine Brust hinunter. Deine Rüstung ist aufgerissen, zerfetzt wie dünnes Papier und die Wunde in deiner Brust tief. Blut quillt immer noch heraus, rinnt an deinem Körper herab auf meine Beine, so viel Blut.

Diesmal ist es keine kleine Verletzung, die ich die versorgen kann. Du hattest es so gerne, wenn ich mich um dich gekümmert habe. Ich weiß, es war die einzige Gelegenheit, bei der ich dich berührt habe. Ach Kouga, es war so schwer für mich. Ich sah die Liebe in deinen Augen, aber ich konnte sie nicht erwidern. Wenn mein Herz frei gewesen wäre, hättest du es im Sturm erobert. Aber es ist vergeben, schon lange, schon sehr lange…

Erst war ich empört, als du mich entführt hattest weil du meine Fähigkeiten benötigtest und mich nebenbei gleich zu deiner Frau erklärt hast. Welch praktischer Schachzug von dir, aber warum konntest du nicht einfach fragen? Fragen ob ich dir helfen würde, und bitte schön auch, ob ich denn bereit wäre, deine Frau zu werden. Wie hast du dir das überhaupt vorgestellt? Du warst unmöglich, nahmst dir einfach was dir gefiel als ob du allein darüber zu bestimmen hättest.

Aber du hattest dich gebessert, hattest mich gehen lassen, dann um mich geworben, meine Hand gehalten und mir Blumen gebracht. 

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mit dir umgehen sollte. Ich erkannte, dass deine Gefühle aufrichtig waren, dass sie sich verstärkten je öfter ich dich traf. Aber meine Liebe gehört schon lange dem Jungen, der jetzt seinen Arm um mich gelegt hat und seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter stützt, um schweigend und ratlos deinen leblosen Körper zu betrachten.

Auch er ist dein Freund, auch wenn ihr euch erbittert gestritten habt. Er spürte dein Interesse an mir,  und wenn er auch bei dem Geständnis seiner Gefühle mir gegenüber sehr zurückhaltend war, dich abzuwehren war etwas, was er mit aller Deutlichkeit an den Tag legte. Was habt ihr gestritten und gerauft! Jedes Mal seid ihr aufeinander losgegangen um euch zu beschimpfen und zu erniedrigen. Mir war es der deutlichste Beweis, den Inu Yasha mir von seiner Liebe machen konnte, aber dass er dabei gegen dich vorging, war mir nicht recht. Ich habe versucht dich zu schützen wo ich konnte, ohne seinen Ärger zu provozieren  Er hat mir oft vorgeworfen, mehr zu dir zu halten als zu ihm weil ich dich gehalten und versorgt habe, wenn du verwundet warst. 

Deine unerschütterliche Liebe zu mir hat mich gerührt, die Offenheit mit der du sie erklärtest hinterließ einen tiefen Eindruck auf mich, aber wie sollte ich mit ihr umgehen? Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten, dir aber auch keine Hoffnungen machen. So beließ ich es dabei, dir meine Hand nicht zu entziehen wenn du sie gehalten hast, deine Geschenke anzunehmen und mich um deine Wunden zu kümmern, wenn du verletzt warst. Dein trauriger Blick aus deinen schönen, blauen Augen tat mir in der Seele weh. Ich konnte dir nie geben, was du so sehnsüchtig gesucht hast. Und obwohl ich nichts dagegen tun konnte, war ich die Ursache für dein Leiden.

Manchmal, wenn ich dich mit Inu Yasha raufen sah, hatte ich aber den Verdacht, dass dir das Spaß machte. Auch dir hätte auffallen müssen, dass dein Werben bei mir unerhört blieb, dass ich mit ihm zusammen bin, doch du hast nie nachgelassen, mir deutlich deine Liebe zu gestehen wann immer du mich trafst. Du wusstest, wie er reagieren würde und hattest auch kleine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, ihn zu demütigen. Er regte sich natürlich furchtbar auf, aber ich wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass da ein Spiel zwischen euch beiden lief, dass ihr perfekt gespielt habt und insgeheim einen Höllenspaß dabei hattet. Er hat dich nie mit seiner vollen Kraft angegriffen, und so konntest du dir Frechheiten erlauben, die er sonst keinem erlaubt hätte. Ihr hieltet zusammen, seid bedenkenlos füreinander eingetreten, warum dann dieses Gezanke? Warum hast du dein Werben nicht eingestellt? War es denn ein Spiel, Kouga?

Mein Blick gleitet über deinen schlanken Körper, der so leblos und unbeweglich vor mir liegt. Ich taste nach deinem Gesicht, ich spüre kaum noch den Atem, der deinen leicht geöffneten Lippen entweicht. Ich lege meine Hand auf deine Stirn. Sie ist eiskalt und mit Schweiß bedeckt. Nein, du darfst nicht sterben! Ich möchte dich wieder laufen sehen, mit dir lachen, mit dir an der Seite in den Kampf ziehen. Deine schnellen Bewegungen, deine atemberaubenden Sprünge durch die Luft, deine wilden Drehungen, dein freches Lachen im deinem Gesicht  wenn du deine Gegner provozierst würden mir fehlen. Bitte, besinne dich auf deine Kräfte! Du bist ein Dämon, die sterben nicht so schnell. 

Ich lege meine andere Hand auf deine Brust, fühle das zerfetzte Metall mit seinen scharfen Kanten unter mir und deine Wunde, nass und tief. Ich bedecke sie mit beiden Händen, spüre, wie nur noch wenig Blut aus der Wunde rinnt. Die Blutung scheint gestoppt zu sein. Ich atme auf. „Kouga-kun!" 

Erleichtert blicke ich in dein Gesicht, doch es rührt sich nicht, er Atem geht immer flacher und das Bewusstsein hat dich schon lange verlassen. Ich bekomme Angst, dass du es diesmal doch nicht überstehen wirst. Ich kenne mich mit euren Selbstheilungskräften nicht aus. Bei Inu Yasha heilt jede Wunde innerhalb weniger Tage, seine Geduld hält auch nicht länger an wenn es einmal länger dauert. Aber wie ist bei dir? Ich lege meine Hände auf deine Wunde und schließe die Augen. Ich möchte etwas für dich tun, ich will dass du gesund wirst, dass die Wunde sich schließt und du wieder aufstehst  und mit uns kommst. „Bitte, Kouga, stirb nicht!" 

Ich bemerke wie Inu Yasha zusammenzuckt. Ich öffne die Augen um zu sehen, was ihn beunruhigt und sehe selbst das helle Leuchten um meine Hände. Ich spüre, wie das zerrissene Fleisch unter meinen Händen zu wachsen beginnt, wie das riesige Loch, das in deiner Brust ist, sich langsam schließt. Erleichtert atme ich auf. Ich versuche, meine Konzentration weiter auf meine Hände und deine Wunde zu halten, damit ich die Heilung fortsetzen kann. Inu Yasha schaut erstaunt zu, auch bei ihm spüre ich große Erleichterung.

Dein Atem wird schon tiefer und schneller, die Farbe kehrt langsam in dein Gesicht zurück. Als ich spüre, dass deine Wunde sich bereits geschlossen hat, nehme ich die Hände von deiner Brust und streiche dir die wilden Strähnen aus deinem noch etwas fahlen Gesicht. Mit großer Freude spüre ich, wie die Wärme in deinen Körper zurückkehrt. Auch wenn ich dein Herz verletzt haben sollte, so konnte ich es diesmal heilen.

Ich spüre, wie du dich langsam bewegst, du streckst die Beine und drehst langsam

deinen Kopf in meinem Schoß wie um zu spüren, wo du liegst. Ein leichtes Lächeln zeigt mir  an, das du dich erinnerst wo dein Kopf gebettet liegt. Deine Lider flattern, und schon öffnest du die Augen und schaust mich an. „Kagome…" 

Ich lächle dich an, so erfreut, dass du dem Tod entflohen bist. Ich sehe auch Inu Yashas Gesicht erleichtert aufblitzen als er sich zu dir beugt und dich betrachtet.

„Hey, lahmer Wolf. Auch wieder da?"

Du schließt die Augen wieder, legst dich entspannt hin und drückst mir deinen Kopf genüsslich in den Schoß. Ein Flüstern ist von deinen Lippen zu hören. „So schnell überlasse ich sie dir nicht!" Es scheint dir schon wieder besser zu gehen. 

Ich lächle. Ich werde dich bestimmt lange pflegen dürfen, bis Inu Yasha mit dir wieder zu streiten beginnen wird. Aber ich bin sicher, er wird warten, bis du wieder fit genug bist.


End file.
